


Like Smoke [Grand Theft Auto IV/The Ballad of Gay Tony]

by QuietAlias



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: F/M, Grand theft auto, grand theft auto IV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: After becoming rather wealthy and established within the infamous Liberty City, Niko Bellic is asked by his ill mother to bring his younger and remaining sibling, Sila Bellic, to be with him. Niko happily agrees to take care of Sila, however, much as Roman did to him, he lied within his emails to his, also troubled, little sister.His lie?Niko told Sila that he no longer participates with criminal activity.How long will the lie last before Sila catches on to her brother breaking the law? Getting caught up just as he did back home.Like she got caught up in at home as well?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. The Preparing

Niko carefully looks around the apartment again, making sure everything is ready for when his baby sister finally lands here. He figures that he’s stable enough to be able to bring her here and make sure she doesn’t have to deal with the hardship he had to when he got here.

He’s gotten her a beautiful apartment across from Middle Park, towards the higher floors to make the view even better for her. They didn’t grow up in a nice place, nor was there anything to be called even a ‘pleasant’ view. She was going to have the best he could ever provide.

She has no idea of everything he’s gotten ready for her, but it could be seen as Niko trying to hide the lies he sent to her through emails. Yes, it annoyed him when Roman told him lies about what his life was like before he came here. His lies are small, the slight lie being that he no longer takes part in criminal activity.

Niko wanted her to be able to have a life without having to risk her own. Don’t get him wrong, Sila can handle herself just fine. While she didn’t see as much of the war that Niko had, she had her own horror stories that resulted in being quite good at taking care of people.

No, she couldn’t get swept up into this again like he had. He had to, Roman had a gambling problem, and they were both living in squalor. Roman had gotten the apartment and business before Niko came. So, he has all the money issues handled for her.

“Niko, you can’t make this place any cleaner,” Roman plopped down on the cushy black couch he had bought, “Sila will love it. It’s nice, and it’s not some dusty, old house like we grew up in.”

“I’m making sure I have bought her everything she’d need,” he fixes a mirror on the wall, “I’m waiting on the car until she gets here so she can pick out what she wants.”

Mallorie laughs slightly, “And thankfully Kate and I talked him out of buying her clothes.”

Kate nodded in agreement, “Which we’ll be more than happy to do with her when the time comes.”

Niko glances over his shoulder at them, “I’m glad you two offered. I’d have a bad time shopping, anyway. Did you make sure to tell Brucie not to bring his stupid brother?”

Roman nodded as he leaned forward to grab his drink off the coffee table, “Yes, I did. I told him to tell Mori that we’ll be heading to _Perestroika_. He hates that ‘European trash’.”

“And you made sure to tell Packie that he’s the only McReary brother welcomed too, Kate?”

She looks down at her phone, “Of course, though he argued hard to convince me to let him bring Gerry. I let him know that you said you’d break his nose.”

“Good,” Niko clasps his hands together, “I don’t want to bombard her with every person I know.”

A loud knock comes from the door, “Hey, I’m here!” Brucie swings the door open, “I didn’t know what to bring, so I brought some low-cal snacks. Your sister isn’t fat, right?”

“Really, Brucie?” Mallorie asks, sipping from her glass.

“Just curious,” he grabbed a bottle of water off the counter.

Sighing sharply, “No, she’s not,” Niko rolls his eyes. Not like it would matter if she was, he’d never let Brucie sniff around her.

Roman sifted through the snacks, “Uh… why is this in here?” He holds up a shirtless photo of Brucie, it was tucked away under the small box.

“Figured she’d want to see an actual snack,” he laughs.

Forcing a laugh, “That’s funny, Brucie,” he drops the photo on top of a candle on the table.

Before he could retort, the door swung open again. “I brought alcohol,” Packie chortles, setting down a case of different liquors on the counter.

“And, yes, Niko, I held the coke,” he mutters.

“Good, Sila isn’t interested in that stuff.”

“Niko,” Roman tugs him to sit on the couch with him, “everything is set, now relax a bit. Her plane isn’t landing for another two hours.”

“Ugh, I know,” Niko pulls his arm away.

“How old is she, anyway?” Packie asks, bottle of Whiskey in his hand as he sits backwards on a chair.

“Sila is twenty-four,” Niko looks at him, “she’s never really been anywhere besides where we grew up. She’s been taking care of our mother, but our mother asked if I could bring her to me.”

“Yeah, since she’s getting ill,” Roman pauses for a moment, “Sila would have no one else when she passes. So, we both agreed to bring her here.”

“Both agreed?” Niko shoots a look towards him, “you argued that we shouldn’t bring her to a city like this. Especially since women aren’t really respected here.”

“It had to grow on me,” Roman shoots back, “Sila is nice girl, but she’s _your_ sister for a reason.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You know what it means.”

_“Oh really?”_ Niko stands up, _“Elaborate, you prick.”_

_“Prick?”_ Roman stands up as well, _“She’s fucking nuts and you know that. It’d be easy for her to get swept up like you did!”_

_“Which is why I have everything set up for her! She’s not going down that road again. She’s never known peace, you fuck.”_

“Hey, arguments are only fun to listen to if it’s in English,” Packie jests.

“Ah,” Roman shakes his head as he sits back down, “anyway, you guys are going to love her.”

“Yes,” Niko sits down on the recliner, “just remember she doesn’t have a strong grasp on English, but neither did I when I first got here. Might have to explain basic things to her.”

“I’m not too late, am I?” Bernie slips into the room, “she’s not here yet?”

Niko shakes his head, “No, not yet.”

Bernie slowly picks through the liquor in the box, “What? No wine?”

“I don’t buy that nasty shit,” Packie slightly waves his bottle.

“Here, Bernie,” Mallorie pours Bernie a glass of dark red wine.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Bernie sits at the table with Kate and Mallorie, “I’m quite excited! Sila and I were best friends!”

“Really?” Kate swishes the wine in her glass, “what’s she like?”

“Well,” Bernie sets his glass down, “I’m sure she’s different now, we haven’t seen each other in a looong time. But when we were growing up, I think she always kind of knew of how fabulous I would become! She never made me feel bad for anything that would seem… out of place for a boy to like.”

“And she doesn’t know you’re here,” Niko finally looks up from his phone, “you’re another surprise. I want to make sure Sila’s first day here is nothing but good.”

He nervously runs his hand through his hair, “That being said… Something I forgot to mention…” his voice quiet.

“Niko?” Kate looks at her boyfriend, confused by his hesitant body language.

“I kind of told Sila something and I need you guys to go along with it.”

“What’s that?”

“If, uh… if it comes up or she asks… I don’t participate in criminal activity anymore.”

The room of beyond confused adults took a moment to make sure they all heard what he said. Shooting smalls glances back and forth, waiting for someone to finally say or do something.

The entire group erupted in laughter at Niko’s words, making him grit his teeth. No matter how deadly the angered Slav’s glare burned through everyone in the room, it did nothing to stop the laughter.

“Are you serious?!” Packie had fallen off his chair, continuing to laugh on the floor.

“I can’t breathe!” Brucie exclaimed, holding his stomach.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Packie sharply inhaled, “I call dibs on Niko meeting me in AA! Wanting to reform his life!”

“Oh, shit,” Brucie thought, “he and I met when he needed a personal trainer to fix his lifestyle!”

Kate wiped some tears, “Niko, how do you expect to keep that a secret? You’re surrounded by criminals.”

“Kate’s right,” Roman coughed slightly, “how do we explain to her all the money? Or her not catching on to it? Sila isn’t stupid, cousin.”

“I know she’s not,” Niko growled, “I just don’t want her to think it’s okay.”

Roman looked at the clock, “We should probably start heading to the airport. It’s a long drive, Niko.”

Niko nods in agreement, “We’ll be back with her in an hour or two,” he slides his jacket on, “don’t eat all the food, or get smashed in the meantime. I’d like her to meet you guys sober first.”

“You heard him, Patrick,” Kate is able to grab the bottle of liquor from her older brother.

“Oh, fuck you, Kate,” he snaps.

Roman laughs, “See you guys later.”

The two Bellics leave their friends behind in the apartment to go grab the final Bellic that would share their blood, coming to Liberty City.

“So, I’ll be blunt,” Brucie takes the recliner Niko had left, “anyone see a picture of her? Because I looked into women who are from where she is and I gotta tell you, they’re not pretty. Pretty hairy too.”

“No, actually,” Packie is still glaring at his sister, “I had asked, but he said he didn’t have a photo of her.”

“Roman doesn’t have one either,” Mallorie adds, “he said that he and Niko lost the two or three photos of her when the Russians set their apartment on fire. It made him really down, y’know?”

“I couldn’t imagine,” Kate places the bottle behind her, “not having a single picture of your sibling.”

“She’s right,” Packie begrudgingly grabs a bottle of water, “I hate Frankie and all, but at least we have photos of him.”

Bernie clears his throat loudly, “Sila has always been an incredibly beautiful girl. Always had boys pining for her and going after her. Niko always had his hands full chasing them away. She looks nothing like Roman, though. Couldn’t tell they’re related like you can with Niko.”

He looks up as he thinks, “The last time I saw her, we were teenagers, almost adults. It’s unclear how she got her eye color, everyone else in their family had dark brown eyes. Sila, though, she has silver, bordering on white eyes.”

“Was she stacked, bro?” Brucie leans back.

“Stacked?” Bernie questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

“What that idiot means, is she hot?” Packie corrects.

“ _Idiotas,”_ Mallorie snaps, “they’re asking if she has a big chest, or big ass or something of that manner.”

“Rude,” Bernie snaps.

“Just a question,” Brucie defends himself.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sila has landed in Liberty City.

Sila sheepishly glances around the airport terminal, looking for her brother.

Standing in one place, person after person pushing past her. She kept scanning through the quick passing faces, hoping to find Niko. America seems very bustling, and rude.

Maybe they’re already waiting outside for her to come out. Clutching her backpack tighter, filled with the little she owned. Which isn’t much, but it was all she had. She only had one other outfit stuffed into the bag.

She quickly walks towards where the outside was, not sure if she was even following the right signs. Her English is poor, but she’s sure that the signs are pointing towards the exit. More so, she just saw people coming in and out from one entrance way.

“Sila!” Niko’s warm voice finally calmed her down.

_“Brother!”_ She exclaims as she runs towards her brother, who she hasn’t seen in years. Though she’s significantly shorter than her ‘6’1” brother, only being ‘5’6’ herself, she was able to jump up enough to throw her arms around his neck.

Sila sniffled as she buried her face into Niko’s neck, still shocked that she was actually hugging him again. The two of them had always been very close, but life had to part them from each other for so many years. His hug still warmed her as much as it always had.

“Hey, what about me, cousin?!” Roman tugged her to him, pulling her into a tight bearhug.

“Roman,” her eyes scanned over him, “you look different.”

“Well, I’ve been growing my hair out,” he runs his hand through his hair, “experimenting with facial hair.”

“That must be it,” she hid a small giggle.

Niko smiles lovingly as he looks down at his sister, she looks different herself. Her hair is a lot longer, last time he saw her it barely touched her shoulders. Now, the raven hair was down to the middle of her back, still affected with the Bellic’s wave. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Niko gestures to his car, still parked at the on-loading area. He shot a look towards Roman, which groaned in return as he got in the backseat.

Sila put her seat buckle on, her eyes mesmerized as she takes in her new environment. She had never known more than farm life back in Europe, so seeing all the hustle and the bright lights was exciting to see.

Her brother spoke of how he and Roman were established here, waiting for her. Being able to tell he wasn’t lying by picking her up in his blue Calvalcade. This was a new start for her, the beginning of a life she never could’ve dreamed up.

“How was your flight?” Niko asks.

“It was… scary, we went through…turbalence?

“Turbulence, Sila. Other than that, everything else was okay?”

“Oh, yes,” she smiles, “how come I was in the forward of the plane?”

Roman chuckles slightly at his cousin, “We put you in first class, that’s why. Planes are separated by how much money you can spend on a ticket.”

Sila goes quiet as her eyes scan over the bright neon lights that are plastered all through Star Junction. She had never seen anything close to what was going on outside their car. Including the billboards rotating through different adds, mostly advertising shows she’s never heard of.

“So, Sila,” Niko looks at her at a red light, “you’re going to meet some of Roman and I’s friends, okay?”

Her attention goes towards her brother, “Really?”

“Yes,” Roman leans forward, “including my beautiful girlfriend, Mallorie.”

Her eyes shoot down to her clothing, “They’re not going to laugh at my clothing, right?” She pinches the fabric of her dull, black shirt. The way she’s dressed made her feel insecure as she saw how other women were dressed. She’d never want to dress so provocatively, but nor did she wish to dress poor.

Not to mention that her clothing was rather tight because they really couldn’t afford new clothes most of the time. So, the clothing was worn until Sila couldn’t fit in them anymore. Her outfit now is on the way out as it squeezes against her chest.

Or the pants that were on the verge of ripping, usually around the inside of her thighs.

While she knew that men found her beautiful and showed attention. She wasn’t stupid, the biggest reason they’d pay attention was because of her chest, or her thighs or her bottom, or her face.

The entire thing felt degrading to her, she was more than her physical appearance.

“Don’t worry, cousin,” Roman tries to reassure her, “Mallorie and Kate will go shopping with you. They’re excited to.”

Sila’s feelings perked up a little, “But they do not know me.” Why would two strangers want to help someone they didn’t know?

“They know that you mean everything to us. Since they care about Niko and me, that means they care about you.”

She couldn’t fight the smile from her face, “This place isn’t so bad.”

“I told you,” Niko parks in front of the apartments.

Sila slowly looked up at the building, she had never seen such a big building before. She looks at her brother, “Here?”

“Of course,” Roman wraps his arm around his cousin’s shoulders, “just wait until you see the view.”

The three of them walk into the building, Sila looking down at the tile. It was so shiny that she could see a blurry reflection of herself. A small white machine sprayed a lovely scent of cinnamon into the room, her eyes shooting to it before the ding of the elevator caught her attention.

Sila anticipated what the view would be like, they’re going pretty high in the building, so sky’s the limit, literally. Everything has just been amazing, seeing all the lights in Star Junction was her favorite part so far.

Though, she heard multiple voices as they approached a door, and she slowed her walk slightly. It’s been a long time since she’s met new people, having to take care of her mother back home meant she never left their village.

Niko turns around to see her halfway down the hall, “Are you okay, Sila?”

“Yes, but… _I haven’t met anyone new in years_.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” he nods towards the door, “you’ll like them. _I promise_.”

Sila sighed slightly as she got to the door, the voices even louder than before. Niko opens the door for her, and all the voices stopped.

The friends looked over at the door opening, “Sila, these are some of our closest friends,” Roman shut the door behind the trio.

“ _Florian?”_ Sila took a moment to look at him.

“Yes, Sila! It’s Bernie now, but I’m so excited to see you!” Bernie made his way as quickly as he could to his childhood best friend, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Sila squeezed him back.

Packie and Brucie glanced at each other, then looked her over again. Making sure they were careful doing so, to avoid the wrath of her protective older brother.

Packie leans forward, “Dibs,” he whispered.

“No such thing in LC,” Brucie shot back.

The shy girl pulled away from Bernie as she looked towards the balcony. She stepped around them, slightly ignoring the girls giving their ‘hellos’ as she opened the sliding glass door.

Her eyes couldn’t believe what she was actually seeing, the beauty of the park across the street took the breath from her lungs. The sun beginning to go down made a perfect highlight around the water and the trees. “ _Oh my, God…”_

Niko chuckles at his sister’s amazement, “That’s Middle Park. Maybe we could all go for a walk tomorrow, yeah?” His hand rests on her shoulder.

“That’d be amazing,” Sila couldn’t look away from the park, “who’s… uh… apartment?”

Roman places his hand on her other shoulder, “This is your apartment, Sila. Niko and I have everything under control,” he glances at his other cousin, “Niko worked hard to make this perfect for you.”

Sila looked up at her brother, “You got this for me?”

Niko knelt down to be level with his noticeably shorter sister, well, short to someone as tall as him.

“This place is yours. I know that we’ve been apart from each other, and I wish I could’ve have done something like this for you sooner. But now that I can, I will make sure you can live the life that you deserve.”

Her eyes welled up with tears, “ _Thank you, Niko_.”

Niko hugged her to him, “ _Of course, Sila_.”

The three of them walk back into the room, “I’m sorry,” she looked at the girls, “I didn’t mean to ignore.”

Mallorie waves her hand dismissively to the statement, “You didn’t, that view is incredible. I would've walked to it. I’m Roman’s girlfriend, Mallorie.”

“And I’m Kate, Niko’s girlfriend,” she smiles.

Sila glances over her shoulder, “How’d you two get such lovely women?”

Roman nudges his hand against her arm, “Hey, not from you too. Mallorie is an angel, though.”

While Niko slightly blushed, “I ask myself the same thing.”

“That’s gay, Niko,” Packie laughs, “I’m Packie.”

“Hello, Packie,” Sila looks at him, “I like your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“The color, she means,” Niko explains.

“Oh… thanks.”

Brucie holds out one of the snacks he brought, “I’m Brucie. Here’s some low-cal chips, Sila.”

“Low-cal?”

“It means low calories,” Roman grabs a bag for himself, “the things that make you fat.”

“Then how would you know what low-cal actually means then, Roman?”

The other people in the room laugh, “And here come the fat jokes, huh?”

“Wait, no,” Sila looks flustered, “I say it wrong. I thought carbs made you fat?”

“They both can,” Brucie pushes past Roman slightly, “if you ever need someone to help you keep fit, I’ll gladly help you.”

“Well, thank you, Brucie. I will keep in mind.” Sila gives a polite smile.

Niko picks up on the vibes coming from Brucie and Packie, noticing the way they’re looking at her. He bites his tongue; he doesn’t want anything to mess up her first day here.

Though, if those two think they can even inch towards his sister, they have another thing coming.


	3. Kibbutz Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for Sila, she gets to meet the one, the only, Mori Kibbutz... by herself.

Sila looks down at her phone as she’s in the elevator up to Brucie’s apartment. Roman said that he’d be there in a half hour or so, and Brucie should be home.

Niko said that he’d be busy for the next few hours, having to help a friend with a few things. Assuring her that he was going to take her to that restaurant that caught her eye. _Star Struck_ , one of the highest-class restaurants that Liberty City had to offer.

It’s been a month since she’s got here, and she was in love with everything. Her apartment was finally stylized to what she wanted it to be, with the help of Kate and Mallorie. Making it feel more ‘home-y’ for her, all the finishing touches immaculate.

Also, with the help of those two, they took her clothes shopping. Her walk-in closet full, ready for any situation, no matter what it was. Along with plenty of shoes, probably more than she could ever wear, but Sila had never seen such beautiful clothing and shoes.

She may have gone overboard, but Niko insured her that it was okay.

Even her car was more than she could ever dreamed of having, a dark purple Cognoscenti.

It had originally been brown, which was a color she hated. Brucie went with them to go car shopping, and he had been the one to get it a paintjob.

The people that Niko and Roman are friends with are nicer than everyone back home. She felt accepted and comfortable here because of that.

The door dinged to Brucie’s apartment, but no one was there. At least, no one in the living room.

Sila felt weird being in someone’s house with no one present. Roman told her to meet him here, and that Brucie was here. Neither of them was here, and it annoyed her.

Her low-heeled black boots clicked softly as she looked around, someone had to be here. They had to let her in, but no one was in the apartment.

Sweeping into each room, looking for Brucie, at least, and she came up empty. Where the hell are they?

“Hey, Baby-B!” A voice she’s never heard before shouted as he came through the door.

Sila stood on the other side of the couch, the person coming into the room she was in. Never saw them either.

She’d remember someone being over tanned to the point of being orange, the bleached hair, and that vexing voice.

The man finally noticed her in the room, making no effort to hide his eyes looking over her. His eyes made her tense.

At least other men tried to hide the fact they were looking at her.

“Well, well, well,” he stood on the other side of the couch, “who are you? Don’t tell me you’re dating my little brother because you could do so much better.”

“Am not dating Brucie,” she looked back at him, “him and Roman were supposed to be here.”

Once again, his sight trailed down her body, “That’s what I thought too, at least Brucie.”

Sila glanced around, “Uh… am going to head out,” she thinks that’s how you say you’re leaving.

“Nah, he should be here any minute,” he sat down on the couch, “I’m his older and better brother, Mori.”

“Okay, hello,” not moving from her spot as she watched the doorway.

His laugh bothered her, “Usually, when someone tells you their name, you tell them your name back.”

“Sila.”

“Sila, huh?” Mori’s arms went across the back of the couch, “you related to the other two Russian dudes my brother hangs with?”

Sila shot him a dirty look, “We are not Russian, we are Slavic.”

“Well, whatever it is, are all the girls from there built like you? If so, I think I need to take a vay-cay down there at some point.”

“Built like me?” Sila embarrassingly looks away, “am sorry, am not very good with English yet.”

The smile that formed on Mori’s lips made her shift nervously. Wanting anyone to come through the door to get her away from this man. His smug presence was enough to not like him.

Mori walked over to her side of the couch, her eyes not leaving the door. “You’re pretty short,” he looks down at her, “are those real?”

Sila understood what he meant, making her push him away from her. “Yes, they are. I do not want you in my space.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he put up his hands defensively, “just wondering. I don’t know how long you’ve been here, but women having fake body parts is the norm. Rarely see natural aspects such as you. Not that there’s anything wrong with plastic surgery.”

“Okay, you can talk to me from where you stand. I can hear you okay.”

Mori snickered in amusement to her actions, “You’ve got spunk. I like you, Sila. You have more balls than my brother, at least.”

Sila was confused if that was a compliment or not. She didn’t know what ‘spunk’ meant; she’s never heard the word before.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Jesus,” he muttered, “courage. Spunk means courage. Should probably work a little harder on your English.”

“Maybe you should work harder on not being orange jackass,” she crossed her arms.

“Orange jackass? Who do you think you’re talking to, huh? Who do you think you are? You might be able to talk to butterball like that, but not me.”

“Am Sila Bellic, talking to Mori Kibbutz, and you are orange jackass!”

“Sila!” Roman rushed to her side, “sorry, there was a bad accident on the bridge leading here.”

Brucie looks over at them, “Ahahaha! Orange jackass!”

“You better put her in her place,” Mori glares at Roman, “she’s going to mouth off at the wrong person, so tell her to control her mouth.”

Roman stifles laughter, “Me? Tell Sila what to do? You’re a funny guy!”

“That or she might find herself hurt.”

“If you so much as breathe on my sister, Mori, I will fucking end you,” Niko’s anger set the room ablaze quickly. No one talks to her like that, _no_ one.

Niko stomps over, walking towards Mori as he backs away from him. Mori found out that Niko is not someone to mess with, not after him almost dislocating his shoulder out of its socket with such ease.

While he pulls the military card, Niko pulls that he was actually in a war card.

As much as Sila would love to see Niko knock that man about, her stomach growled.

“Niko, can we go eat now? Am starving.”

“Yes, of course,” Niko gave one last glare before rolling his shoulders.

“Food sounds wonderful!” Roman rubs his stomach, “where are we going?”

“Sila wants to try _Star Struck_. That place in upper Algonquin.”

“I’m down!” Brucie jumped on any coattail that he could to get away from his over-baring brother.

“We have work to do, Brucie,” Mori glares at Sila.

“It can wa-“

“No, it can’t!” Mori yelled at him.

Sila watched as Brucie’s head dropped, making her feel bad for him. She couldn’t imagine having this man as a sibling, the very thought made her shudder.

“No,” Sila grabs Brucie’s arm as she walks pass, “he is coming. You can wait.”

“Brucie, I swear to God,” Mori growled.

“How about you go sleep in tanning booth?” Sila snaps back.

The other three males in the room look at each other, while Niko and Roman know Sila will defend herself in any way she needed to. She didn’t know how nor would she hold her tongue.

Brucie, however, was bewildered to see anyone stand up to his older brother. His eyes went from her hand, to Niko and Roman’s faces. Niko only shrugged; Roman was stifling laughter.

Lastly, glancing over his shoulder to look at Mori, who had steam coming out of his ears from her disrespect.

“Yeah, uh… I’ll grab something to eat with you guys later,” he didn’t want to further provoke his brother’s temper.

Sila shakes her head, “Okay, have fun with him.”

Roman patted his shoulder once, “See you later.”


	4. Hitting the Glittered Pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sila tells Niko that she was looking for a job, and a nightclub in Algonquin was hiring...

Sila looks over her menu, “Why does Brucie let him speak like that?”

Niko cleared his throat, “Brucie and Mori have an… interesting relationship. I’m not sure how he can take him talking to him the way he does. Even if anyone tries to intervene, he’ll always side with him.”

“He’s been an asshole all their lives,” Roman sips some water, “guess you just kind of get used to something like that.”

“That’s stupid, but okay,” Sila has never been mistreated in such a way by her brother. She couldn’t understand being that vile to their sibling.

“You’ll find there’s a lot of stupidity here,” Niko chuckles behind his menu.

Sila sets her menu down, “So, I was thinking of getting job.”

Niko tried to hide his tense, “Oh, really? Like what?”

“I saw an advertisement for job opening being waitress for club in downtown Algonquin. Good pay for only working small hours.”

“Downtown? Maisonette, cousin?”

“Yes, I think that’s what it’s called.”

“Do you think your English is good enough, Sila?” Niko shot Roman a sharp look, knowing that he would encourage this because he and Brucie were obsessed with getting in.

Roman decided to ignore the glare, “It seems like a nice place to work, they have really good security.”

“Am going to go by tomorrow afternoon,” her lips pulled into a smile as her food was set down in front of her.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Niko asked, hoping she’d tell him yes. While he’d love to hide her from everything in this city, he knew she’d eventually want to take care of herself.

Shaking her head, “No, that would look bad. Make it seem like I need babysitter.”

Niko sighs, “I suppose it would…”

///

Sila stopped her car in front of the club, but she had to check the address a few times. When people spoke about this club, it was the best in Liberty City. A club that was hard to get into, so she pictured something amazing.

Instead, she found herself looking at a solid white door and some decaying posters on the wall. No sign, no glitz, nothing. The outside was boring, so maybe it would be beautiful inside?

She knocked on the door as hard as she could, thinking the time slot was wrong. A few moments pass before a tall, black male looked down at her.

He was wearing a security uniform, “Can I help you?”

Sila nodded, “There was listing for a waitressing job?”

“Oh, right,” he stepped out of the doorway, “I’ll take you to Luis and Tony. I’m Dessie, by the way.”

“I’m Sila,” she followed directly behind him.

As they started to ascend the stairs, the small fight the two were having was now audible. Not exactly being able to understand what the argument was about, but little words slip down the stairway.

“That’s not what I meant, and you fucking know that Tony,” the younger of the two snapped.

Dessie cleared his throat loudly, “Hey boss, this lady is inquiring about the waitress job?”

The younger of the two looked Sila over, hiding it as much as Mori did. The older male caught the look, elbowing him in his side.

“Thank you, Dessie,” the younger muttered as he rubs his side, “I’m Luis.”

“And I’m Tony,” his voice flamboyant, but in a weird way, soothing.

“I am Sila Bellic,” she smiled.

“Sila, huh?” Luis sat on the armrest of the couch Tony was sitting on, “where are you from?”

“Yugoslavia,” she took the time to sit on the couch across from the other two.

“Have you had a waitressing job before?” Luis asks.

“No,” Sila shakes her head, “I was looking for something to start in. I just came here, and my brother has been supporting me. I do not want to be freeloader with no job.”

“That’s something rare to see in this town,” Tony watched as Dessie returned.

“Thought you guys might want some of the ‘fancy’ water,” he joked as he set down three glass bottles of flavored seltzer water.

“Oh, thank you,” Sila looked at the bottle in her hand, “seltzer water?”

Tony sips from the bottle, “Seltzer water has the carbonation like soda does, but not having all that syrup and sugar.”

Sila nodded slowly, taking a drink herself. The new taste was something she enjoyed, “It’s really good!”

“See, Luis?” Tony nudged his shoulder against him, “I like her already.”

Luis pushed the bottle away from him, “That’s just not my taste…”

The three of them got lost in conversation, not much about the job, but it was enjoyable. They were swapping stories, Sila knew that she could make friends without her family’s help.

“Oh, Jesus, what the fuck are you doing here?” Sila stood up immediately, recognizing Mori’s voice.

“You two know each other?” Luis stands up.

“He’s orange jackass,” Sila snapped.

“Hey,” Mori jutted his finger at her, “your brother isn’t here to save you, you little bitch.”

Without thinking, Sila broke her empty glass bottle against the table. Holding the shattered remain in one hand, making a ‘bring it on’ gesture with her other. Ready to dig into this obnoxiously narcissistic asshole.

The room is quiet for a moment, “You know what,” Luis looks at Sila, “I like you too, you’ve got the job.”

“Really?” Sila lowers the shard in her hand.

“As long as you don’t stab us,” Tony jokes as he stands up, “I’m going to walk her out, Lou, I'll be back… maybe.”

“Tone.”

Not saying anything to Luis, Tony put his arms across Sila’s shoulders. “How’d you meet that lovely man, Sila?”

“My brother and cousin are friends with his younger brother. I met him by myself at first, and he was asshole. We do not like each other.”

“I don’t think anyone likes him, dear,” Tony glances at her car, “love the color, by the way.” He tapped the purple lens of his sunglasses.

“When do I start?” Sila looked up at him.

“Tomorrow night, dress code for waitresses are cocktail dresses, and heels are mandatory,” Tony gave a smile.

///

Sila parked her car behind the building, double checking her makeup in the mirror. She went for subtle makeup, smokey eye to match her ebony dress. Just a tad of magenta colored blush on her cheeks, and blood red matte lipstick. 

She left her hair down, pulling it to the left to have a majority of it rest on her left shoulder. Her bangs were straightened, and nothing else was done.

Her dress was a line sweetheart cut, short cocktail dress. It may be too much, but Mallorie taught her how to use pasties after Sila’s anxiousness of someone pulling her dress down.

Nothing special about her coal platform wedge heels, which is giving her quite the height boost. Not a whole lot, but it's better than nothing.

Sila walked through the backdoor, which goes straight into Tony’s office. “There you are,” Tony stood from his desk, “you look very nice Sila.”

She slightly spun around, “Uniform is good, yes?”

“Extremely, mami,” Luis leaned in the doorway.

Her head cocked to the side, “I am not your mother.”

The two had a small laugh, making Sila blush slightly over embarrassment.

“No, no, no,” Luis put his hand up, “mami is like saying babe or dear or something like that.”

“Oh, I did not know that.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll show you around.”

While Sila wasn’t looking at Tony, he gave his partner a hard glare.

The girl Sila was replacing was someone who quit because Luis didn’t want to be with her after they slept together. He didn’t need another waitress quitting because Lou couldn’t keep is dick in his pants.

Her eyes gazed about the temporarily empty club. None of the lights nor the fog were on when she came in two days ago.

The music vibrated the building, some of the lights matching the beat of it.

“What is this?” She tried running her hand through the fog.

“Fog machine, mami,” he looked at her, “you haven’t been here long, have you?”

Sila shook her head, “Only handful of months. I came from the village I grew up in, back in Yugoslavia. Very poor place. Didn’t have electricity when we were younger.”

“We?”

“Oh, right. I have older brother, who is Niko. My cousin comes here sometimes, I think. His name is Roman.”

Instead of showing her around like he was supposed to, “Did you all just get here?” He was too interested in her talking.

She shook her head again, “Roman came here years before my brother got here. Then Niko was here for a year or two before me,” she sat down, “I was taking care of our mother, but she’s ill. She was all I had there.”

“She didn’t come with you?”

Sila’s eyes looked down, “No. Even though I take care of her, she didn’t look at me or treat me like she did Niko. I was always the criticized one all my life, no matter what I did.”

Luis was quiet for a moment, “I know how that feels. My mom is the same towards me and treats my siblings like your mom treated Niko. Sucks, man.”

“Yes, it does. I just don’t think about it. Especially since I got here,” she played with her hair slightly, “am making a new life here. Better life.”

“How’s that going so far?”

“Well, I have job here. Niko is paying for my apartment, it’s across from Middle Park. Roman bought me my car. Niko gives me money all the time, but I don’t want to rely on him.”

“I saw your car,” Luis glances towards where she parked it, “Middle Park too, huh? What does your brother and cousin do?”

“Roman owns cab service, and Niko helps friends out with stuff. I’m not exactly sure what, but that’s how he gets money.”

“Ah, alright,” Luis looks at an approaching woman, “Hey, Joni.”

“Hey, Luis,” her eyes dart to Sila, “who’s this?” Sila didn’t appreciate the tone she had.

“Am Sila,” she stood.

“Didn’t know we hired immigrants,” her arms crossed.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Luis snapped at her.

“She looks fresh off the boat to me. It’s going to be a bad look.”

“ _I’ll fucking kill you_ ,” Sila growled, “am not rude to you, do not be rude to me.”

“What did you say in your language about me?”

“Alright,” Luis stood, “Joni, get to your spot behind the cameras. Sila didn’t do shit to you, so fuck off.”

“What’s your problem?” Joni asks, earnestly. Even Sila knew why Luis was mad, and she wasn’t very fluent.

“Immigrants? Like my family? So, again, fuck off.”

The tall, slender rude bitch rolls her eyes at him, before walking away.

“The nerve of that _bitch_.” Sila snapped.

“Eh?”

“Oh,” she thought, “I think… I think it means bitch in English?”

Luis laughed as he led her towards where the VIP room is. “You’re feisty, you know?”

“Feisty?”

“Ah, means you don’t hold back, you just do whatever you want.”

Sila gave a nod as they walked up the stairs, consciously walking so she didn’t end of falling down them. She didn’t have a lot of experience walking in heels.

However, she found it odd that the VIP area is sort of small. You couldn’t fit a whole lot of people up here, at least, if they’re not all the same group.

“This is it?”

Luis sat on the arm of the couch, “Yeah, something wrong?”

Her eyes scanned over the room slowly, “Just seems… small. What if lot of ‘vips’ are here?”

He stifles a small laugh, “V-I-Ps, Sila and people will make room somehow. I see it every night, after people are drunk enough, personal spaces decrease.”

She placed her hands on her hips, “People here are weird, but people can do what they want. Does not mean I will be quiet about my feeling.”

Luis smirks, “Gotta be a tough woman where you’re from, right?”

Nodding, “Being a push over is bad news where I grew up. You get hurt. You get robbed. You can even get killed. But if you make yourself that ‘crazy’ person, they leave you alone.”

“What kind of crazy?” He winks at her. His phone rings before she answers, “What’s up?... Okay, I’ll be back down.”

He shakes his head, “Gotta get back to Tone, mami.”

Sila walks down the stairs with him, her standing in front of the bar. She grabs the sleeve to his jacket, “The kind of crazy that you need to know,” she returns the wink. He says nothing but smile at her, making his way back towards Tony’s office.


	5. The First Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bernie and Sila planned to have a good time during their jog, an unfortunate road bump occurred. A road bump that made Bernie panic.

Another new, bright day in Liberty City flourishes as the sun barely peeks over the horizon. Even first thing in the morning, this city was bustling through out each island. Parks flooded with joggers and ultimate disc players.

Bernie was doing his stretching as he waits for Sila to come down. She was literally across from Middle Park, out the door and there it is. However, Bernie had a small walk to get here. So, where was she?

The two had taken up jogging together in the mornings, it left him ecstatic to finally have someone to work out with. Jogging got lonely when he had no one to talk to, and no one he knew wanted to be up this early. Especially just to start the day with a run.

Sila, however, was all for it. This was something she couldn’t do back home, too much of a chance of running into the wrong person. Whom she’d be able to deal with, but that wasn’t a relaxing thing to do.

“There you are!” Bernie throws his arms up slightly, “did you get lost in your apartment building?”

Jogging over in a pure black tracksuit, her hair in a high ponytail. A matching headband right under her widow’s peak to keep the sweat from seeping into her eyes.

Shaking her head, “No, I got trapped on phone with Niko. Worried about the ‘jogging slayer’ or something like that?”

“Ah, there’s been quite a spike in murders within parks. Though, the news says he only strikes at night.”

“Please,” she began her own stretching, “tell Niko that. He’s scared of me doing anything here.”

Bernie snickers, “Sounds like home. It’s just the way he is, and always has been.”

“True, but I didn’t have to deal with it for quite some time. I love knowing that he cares that much, but I wish that he could care that much a little quieter.”

“Understandable,” he places his hands on his hips, “you ready?”

“Course, _Florian_ ,” she jokes as she jogs past him, getting on to the trail.

“Bernie!” He snaps as he catches up to her.

Returning more than a laugh over her shoulder, the two get on with their exercise. A perfect day for a run, sun warm on their skin and a light breeze running through their hair.

As they get ready to go through the first tunnel, Bernie hits the floor. Some man hit him in the stomach with a baseball bat, which set Sila’s eyes on fire.

“I’m getting tired of you, you little faggot!” He yells down at him.

Though, Sila didn’t know what the word ‘faggot’ meant, she could tell it was an insult from Bernie’s reaction.

Yanking the bat away from the man before he even realized she was there with him. He fumbles slightly after being caught on guard from how hard she ripped the metal from his disgusting mitts.

“Let’s see how you like it,” Sila drew her arms back, “ _smile!_ ”

A loud ring echoed around them as the bat caught him in his mouth. A spray of red mist hit her, the wall, and the floor after he finally hit it. White specs through out all of it, losing his front teeth after the hit. He looked like a sprinkler.

“ _Fucking asshole_ ,” Sila gets ready to swing again.

Bernie holds his stomach slightly, his eyes catching a few policemen. Forgetting the pain, his hand wraps around her wrist and hauls her quickly in the opposite direction.

 _“Throw the bat into the water!”_ He yells over his shoulder.

Sila does what he told her to do, trying to keep up to how fast he was moving. His legs were much longer than hers, and it was hard to match his speed.

Instead of running to his apartment, he runs to hers. It was closer, and they would disappear quicker from street eyes. Even if that piece of garbage asked for it, the two of them were both illegal, so it wouldn’t matter.

“Don’t touch anything,” Bernie opens the door for her.

“Why?” Sila followed him towards the elevator.

“You have blood on you, Sila,” he mashes the ‘up’ button, “here, the police won’t see that he was asking for it. They’ll just see us,” ushering her into the elevator, “that we’re immigrants.”

Sila’s eyebrows dipped, “That is not fair. He hit you first. You do not hit people and think they won’t hit you back.”

“That’s how it _should_ be, but that’s not the case here. You just have to be a little more careful. And, yes, I know how back home was and why you do what you do.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Yes,” Bernie opens her apartment door, “yes, it is.”

Walking into her bathroom, she takes the tracksuit off. Knowing what blood contained, and that maybe someone saw what she did, they’re immediately throw into the trashcan in her bathroom.

Throwing on some sweats, wanting to be able to say goodbye to Bernie without him being uncomfortable. He had a hard time hugging her when she was just in a robe.

“Well,” Sila takes her hair down, “that was fun.”

Bernie shakes his head, “I hate that ugly people have to ruin everything.”

“Me too.”

He walks over to her and brings her into a very tight hug. A little too tight, given she was having issues breathing. Her arms wrapped around him as much as they could, though they were pretty much pinned at her sides.

Trying to hide his sniffling, “I really appreciate you doing that for me, Sila. I’m not tough like you and Niko are, so I can’t really stand up for myself.”

Sila nods, “What does ‘faggot’ mean?”

“ _Peder_.”

“That’s fucking rude,” she places her hands firmly on her hips, “am glad I broke his teeth.”

“I am too, he deserved it,” he smiles down at her, “but I have to go, I’ll text you later, Sila.”

///

Bernie is uncomfortable with where he is, in the elevator to Brucie’s loft. He hated Brucie and he hated coming over here. More because of his unbearable older brother, who called Bernie a ‘fag’ or some other slur every time he addresses him.

He can roll off most slurs hurled at him, but not when they’re back-to-back. Nor the vulgarity that Mori went to, to devalue him as a human being. Because Mori’s a cunt.

Why would he be going here, then? Because he needed to talk to Niko and Roman, mostly Niko, about what happened this morning. The violence that Sila made, but that guy really deserved it.

The door finally opens, “Hey, Bernie!” Roman waves from his seat, playing some card game.

Bernie gives a weak wave, “Where’s Niko?”

“Right here,” Niko comes out of the kitchen, “something wrong?”

“So, uh…” he leans in, “does Sila still… have that problem?”

“Problem?” That word gets Roman’s attention. Problem and the word Sila wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

Niko waits for Roman to get closer, “What problem?”

Bernie glanced around, “She’s still violent?”

“Oh, God,” Roman sighs.

Niko smacks his arm, “What happened?”

“We were doing our morning jog. Everything was fine, until we uh… ran into a problem.”

“Bernie,” Niko’s teeth slightly grit, “get to the part with Sila.”

“Some homophobic man, who I’ve been having issues with, hit me in the stomach with a bat. Sila got the bat, and, well…. Blood and teeth went everywhere.”

“Shit,” Niko runs his hand through his hair, “did anyone see? The police?”

“No, I made sure I got her home as fast as I could. Told her to throw the bat into the water. But if it’s happening again, I thought you should know.”

Niko begins to pace, “She can’t do that. She can’t go back to doing that here. I brought her here so she _wouldn’t_ have to do this stuff.”

“I know, Niko,” Bernie glances down, “it’s not as easy to get away with here.”

“That’s not what I’m thinking.”

Roman opens a can of soda, “What are you thinking?”

“Same thing that happened with me. Going back to the only trade I have, doing things that I shouldn’t be doing again. I don’t want Sila to follow me.”

“I think I’ve gotten enough scars and shit since you’ve gotten here. I don’t want another dose because Sila is as crazy as you.”

“Roman,” Niko glares at him, “I need you to shut up before I make you.”

“Okay, okay,” heading back towards the table, “you handle it.”

Continuing to pace, his head shaking. She couldn’t do this again, she just couldn’t! He’s been drug down so far into the criminal world here and he was trying to get out of it. He needed to get away from it.

It was bad enough that Niko had to worry about Roman being kidnapped or hurt to get at him. Sila isn’t someone who will go quietly, and she’d fight tooth and nail to get away.

She goes into a God-damn frenzy when she’s threatened. Bites, punches, kicks, scratching and taking advantage of every ‘trigger’ point through out the body. She fought dirty too, which she’s always needed to do. She’s small, but deadly.

After dealing with Grace Ancelotti, and how much she annoyed him, Sila would’ve been worse. Sila isn’t gullible enough, nor trustful enough to fall for how they got Gracie. Sila actually has a brain and goes into fight mode every time.

Niko couldn’t imagine having to deal with someone like Sila. Kidnapping her sounded like a death sentence to him. Which means it’d be a death sentence for her if she got the wrong kidnapper. Sometimes money just isn’t enough.

Grabbing his jacket, “I’m going to go talk to her right now.”

“I’ll come with,” Bernie almost runs to the door. Dying to get out of here before he’s verbally attacked.


	6. When Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Niko begins to prepare the conversation he needed to have with Sila, someone from his past ends up with him. In the elevator. 
> 
> Unknowingly going to the same door.

Niko makes his way quickly into Sila’s apartment building, he had to nip this at the bud. He specifically brought her here to take care of her, let her have the life she deserved to have. If she pursued this, it’d lead to a life she didn’t deserve. A life of misery and constant paranoia was not a life to live.

As the elevator door closes, someone’s hand stopped the doors. The doors opened again, and everything became quiet. The person opening the door was the same Dominican man that stole the diamonds, and he was at the tradeoff of Gracie Ancelotti.

Their eyes locked, Bernie glancing between the two of them. He doesn’t know who he is, but from the way Niko stood, it wasn’t a friend. The Bellics’ didn’t know how to hide their anger, even Roman.

The unknown man says nothing as he steps into the elevator with them. He doesn’t say anything, and when he went to push a floor button, he pulled his hand back. The three of them were going to the same exact place, but they didn’t know that quite yet.

Anger and tension swirled through the small space, suffocating Bernie. He didn’t know how Niko wasn’t acting on how bothered he was, maybe trying to set an example for Sila. If he comes in covered in blood, she’d shoot his argument down in a heartbeat. And he knew that.

Things became more strained as they walked through the halls, the two irritated men keeping the other in their peripherals. Walking side by side, still saying absolutely nothing. Which made things worse.

“Alright,” Niko turns sharply, “who are you?” The three had finally come to Sila’s door, the very last one in the hallway.

“Who am I? Who the fuck are you? Outside of being a fucking kidnapper and all.”

“Kidnapper?” Bernie asked.

Scoffing, “Who are you outside of being a fucking diamond thief?”

“Look, I’ve been nice. I decided not to snap your fucking neck, so be grateful.”

“Snap my neck?” Niko stepped up to him.

“I didn’t fucking stutter, you fuck.”

Before anything else can be said, Sila’s door swings open. “Luis? Niko? What’s going on?” She’s brushing out her damp hair.

The two stare at each other, “Wait,” Luis looks over at her, “ _this_ is your brother, Sil?”

“Yes, this is Niko,” Sila obliviously says, “and this is my boss, Luis.”

Sila’s eyebrows twitched slightly, probably figuring out that something was wrong. She couldn’t place what, because as far as _she_ knew, Luis and Niko haven’t met each other.

“Can I get some wine, Sila?” Bernie glances at the two men.

“Yeah, you kn- “

“You know, I just don’t remember where it is,” he drags her towards the kitchen, “I need help.”

When the two of them were out of sight, “Look,” Niko lowers his voice, “I didn’t want to kidnap her, but my hands were tied. I’m sure your hands have been tied, given you are running in the same world I am.”

Luis crosses his arms, “Fair enough, but I’ve never kidnapped anyone before.”

“And you’ve probably done things I’ve never done before either. If it makes it any better, I’d never do that again. No matter how much was offered or how threatened I was. I felt awful afterwards.”

“Never again, huh?”

“Never, I couldn’t deal with her again. I’d rather shoot myself. She was annoying.”

Making a small chuckle, cutting it short from carrying on, Luis weighed his options.

Gracie annoyed the fuck out of him too, especially after they gave up TWO MILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF DIAMONDS. Antagonizing him as he quickly sped off in the boat, what’d she want? Turn around and join the gun fight that popped off? Maybe if she wanted to, she could’ve jumped out and gone back herself.

The small headache he had after all of that, between her screaming and Tony being completely gone was too much. Yeah, he shouldn’t have hit her, but what she was saying was pissing him off. He blames stress for knocking her out, which he was practically drowning in it. He’d start getting his head above water, then Tone tells him he did something else stupid.

On the other hand… his eyes slightly gazed to where Bernie drug Sila. Luis really enjoyed Sila’s company, a new person that he didn’t meet while doing a deal. While doing something illegal and having to help with killing someone, selling something, stealing something… It was refreshing talking to a normal human being.

Sila was bubbly and just had this aura around her that pulled people to her. Course, that changed with how she felt about you. Something else that was nice about her, she wasn’t fake. She didn’t even try to fake liking anyone, if she didn’t like you. She. Didn’t. Like. You.

But if she did like you, like Luis, she’d open completely. Talkative, smiling and laughing was just so genuine. Even if he had to explain his slang to her, or her having to think hard to figure out what a word meant in English. Their conversations made him look forward to the nights he’d have to work, knowing that he wasn’t stuck dealing with Joni.

Joni didn’t come NEAR Luis if Sila was with him, only speaking to him about what was going on in the club. Sila and Joni went at it a few times, often Joni retreating to the camera room when Sila became aggressive. Which he understood, Joni was a cunt to her when they met and Sila didn’t take her half-assed apology.

Luis shakes his head, “I’ll let it go, purely because of Sila.”

Niko’s older brother nerve started to sink in, “Because of Sila?”

“Your sister is a nice girl, a hard worker and she’s pleasant to have around. Given that I don’t like Gracie myself, it’s rather easy to let it go.”

Sila finally returned to the two of them, “What’s going on?”

Sharing a quick look, “He seemed familiar to me,” Niko cleared his throat, “turns out he was the ‘Dominican’ guy Roman mentioned. About whom owned the club he and Brucie go to.”

“Yeah…” Luis looked down at her, “you didn’t answer your phone.”

With a confused expression, she walks over to the table. Picking up her phone, “Oh… for some reason, it’s on mute. Sorry.”

“It’s cool, Jessica wanted me to let you know that you don’t have to cover for her tonight.”

With a small nod, “Okay, kind of glad that I don’t have to. The really rude men usually come on Friday nights for some reason. Niko?”

Niko rolled his shoulders, “I came to talk to you about something… personal.”

Luis takes the hint, “So, does that mean you’re going to come bowling with A, H and I tonight?”

“Of course,” she smiles, “I can at least beat A at it.”

Laughing, “Aye dios mio, mami. Go easy on him tonight, he’s a sore loser.”

“He must be sore from never winning.”

That comment got a small laugh from Niko and Bernie, who now came back with a glass of wine.

Shaking his head, “Do you want me to come pick you up with them?”

“Yes,” hands on her hips, “and I call shotgun.”

Luis gave her a small hug, even though it was a quick one, he could feel Niko’s eyes burning into his back. Kind of made him chuckle quietly, “See you tonight.” With that, Luis exited her apartment.

Niko’s eyes are still on the door, “Who are H and A?”

Sila sits down on her couch, “They’re Luis’ friends. Armando and Henrique. Armando is whiney asshole, but Henrique is sweet. Even though he’s a little… slow? I think that’s what Luis said.”

Pushing that out of his mind for the moment, “Bernie told me what happened this morning.”

Her smoke-filled orbs glance at him, “The bat thing? That asshole started it. He hit _Flo_ \- Bernie first, for no reason!”

“I understand that,” he sits next to her, “but you shouldn’t do anything like that. You get arrested and they’ll send you back home. I know you don’t want to go back there.”

She scoffs, “The police are not smart here. Even I could figure that much out. They are useless.”

Niko’s worry rose, “And how have you noticed that?”

“We had to call them few times since I’ve worked there, but either the person we called for leaves or they run the moment they can. Not to mention I read Liberty Tree when I check mail. There is very little control here.”

He had to give her that, because she was completely right. The police here _are_ useless, even though they try to assert themselves since they’re in a uniform. Didn’t matter what clothing is on a coward, lazy or stupid person. Showed through their actions, which are slim to none here.

A bright side, he supposed, is that she’s only _read_ about it. That she’s not seeing it firsthand, that she’s not following him where he went.

Luis and his friends made his blood boil. Mainly because of who Luis is, and that he’s never met the friends she’s mentioned.

Sila was eventually going to make friends outside of his control, not that his friends were clean. Those that she’s met through him, he knew them, and they knew what he was capable of. He knew who they are and what they look like. When she makes new friends, he has no idea who he must keep an eye on.

That hug didn’t help his concern drop either, it heightened it a few inches. How she was familiar with Luis to the point where she’s okay with him touching her. She hated being touched, and if you weren’t Niko, Roman, Mallorie, Kate or Bernie, she’d let you know right away. If you want to touch her, you HAVE to ask her.

Even with the time she’s been here, none of the other friends had made it to the group. To be fair, though, Mallorie and Kate were added because they were with Roman and Niko. They’ve become her best friends rather quickly, and they were fond of her just as fast.

But now this Luis person was in that group? Sila has probably spent either the same or more time with his friends. The only person he could think of getting close to her like that is Packie, for some reason. She took a liking to him, Niko doesn’t really know why, but she did.

Brucie is a hard maybe, and that’s because of his wishy-washy behavior when it came to Mori. She stopped trying to stick up for him, no matter what Mori said or did, Brucie would still take his side. So, with him being slightly two-faced, it weakened her liking to him.

Niko took a moment to look at Sila, “Just… just don’t do stuff like that again.”

Crossing her arms, “What if they start it? I’m not going to be hit, or someone I care about is hit and then _not_ give them what they deserve. Unless you mean only end it if it’s started. That, I can agree to.”

“Yes, Sila… but ONLY if they start it.”

“Just like home.”

Bernie sets his wine glass down, “So, that’s who owns _Maisonette_ and _Hercules_?”

Sila shakes her head, “Not completely. The real owner is still Tony Prince, but Luis is now his partner. Fifty-fifty.”

“He’s a nice piece of arm candy, though, Sila.”

Niko shoots Bernie daggers the moment he hears that term. He knows Sila is an adult, but that’s still his sister. Not only that, Luis and Niko having the connection they had made this weirder. Her being with the person he handed off another human being to was just too uncomfortable for him.

“Arm candy?” Sila asks.

Bernie clears his throat, “Uh… he’s just really nice looking.”

“Oh, he’s a really nice person,” she lightly smiles.

Niko didn’t like the smile on her face, “Bowling, huh?”

“Mhmm, I’m not a huge fan of it, but when I get bored of bowling, they have an… um… air ‘hoe-ky’ table?”

“Air hockey, Sila,” Niko chuckles slightly, “do you hang out a lot?”

“Yes. Armando and Henrique aren’t allowed to come into the club. They refuse to meet dress code, so only time Luis and I see them are on the nights we both don’t work. Never ‘hanged’ out with them without Luis, though.”

“Well,” Niko looked at Bernie, “I need to get back to Roman, and so does Bernie.”

Bernie gives a ‘deer in the headlights’ expression as he looks up from his phone. He didn’t want to go back! He got out of there without hearing a single slur! It was just tempting fate to go back, but with the way Niko was glaring at him right now made him realize he wasn’t being given a choice in the matter.

Dropping his head slightly, “Yeah… I’ll see you later, Sila…” with a weak hug, he goes out the door first.

Niko gave his sister a tight hug, “I’ll see you later, too.”

“Love you,” she squeezed back.

“Love you too.” Niko left with a smirk, the door shutting quietly behind him. He’s lost in his thoughts for a moment, before he remembers something. The conversation that Luis and Sila had completely re-sparked something he had forgotten about.

Roman wants to go bowling.


End file.
